


Empty Hatchling Pod Syndrome

by Spoon888



Series: Bayverse Hatchling Fics [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alien Breeding Protocols, Empty Nest Syndrome, Hatchlings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Reverse Knotting, Scent Marking, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream has spawned enough hatchlings for Megatron and his army, and he doesn't intend to make more.His reproductive protocols beg to differ.





	Empty Hatchling Pod Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorribleDynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleDynne/gifts).

> Thank you for supporting me dynne, I owe you my life.

Starscream stared at the empty hatchling pods, trying to recall if the hulking armoured spawn that had just upgraded into their adults forms had ever really been small enough, scrawny enough, to have fit inside them. He could see his own reflection in the pod's clear exterior, and his eye was drawn to the cockpit on his own chest where he had safeguarded their even tinier, almost microscopic protoforms before then, during the flight between Earth and the _Nemesis_.

Months he'd been trapped in this ship with nothing but their silent, pulsing forms to keep him company, alternating between resentment at Megatron's absence, and thankfulness that he wasn't stomping around the developing hatchlings, corrupting them with his projected spark energy. It was bad enough he had sired them and provided half their coding...

Hours and hours he had spent, sat staring at twitching protoforms. It wasn't an experience he wanted repeating, no matter how eerily empty the _Nemesis_ felt now...

He left the pod chamber and wandered off in search of fuel, his tanks pinging at him to fill up sooner than he would have expected. Perhaps it was the subconscious knowledge that he no longer had to share everything with twenty bad-tempered mechlings with about as much understanding of 'fairness' as the selfish sire that had thought it a good idea to spark them into creation on the eve of the battle that had deactivated him -even if only temporarily- and left their poor carrier to deal with the repercussions alone.

Starscream stopped in the doorway of what remained of the fallen warship's bridge, using the open doorframe to scratch himself between the wings, armour there itching and bothersome but unreachable.

He peered into the room, and caught a glimpse of Megatron's wide back hunched over one of the broken command consoles. They usually made a point of avoiding one another, especially now that Megatron had chased their adult young off the ship with barked orders to fend for themselves and they had nothing to talk about in their absence, but loathe as Starscream was to admit it, he was lonely.

"Trying your hand at engineering?" He called mockingly, stepping onto the bridge and rolling his shoulders, wings flicking where they still tingled. He stopped beside a console and dug the edge of it into his back, trying to get rid of the sensation.

Megatron looked up in disinterest, grunting, which was about as eloquent as he could manage most days. He had almost turned his attention back to the console when his head snapped up again, alerted by something, facial plates scrunching up as he tested the air.

Starscream rolled his shoulders again and restarted his approach, flaring his armour panels to let building heat escape. The bridge was open to the reaches of space, so it _should_ have felt cold. It was uncomfortable, and his wings were still tingling at the hinges, to the point where he was starting to consider asking Megatron-

"I can _smell_ you." Megatron rumbled, unnecessarily creepy and vague.

Starscream hissed through his vents at his uncouthness, "It's called solvent-"

"No." Megatron straightened and turned, pointed chin tilted up as he scented the air again, optics brightening with an flare of interest. "Your heat."

Starscream was thankfully still some distance away from Megatron when he said that.

"I'm _not_ in heat." He growled, feeling a repeat of the Hoover Dam situation creeping up on them -when a freshly defrosted Megatron with _cold_ claws had pinned him to the concrete and growled into his neck that Starscream's frame had been "_awaiting his return"_ and that it was necessary to act on that regardless of the time sensitive situation involving the cube and the presence of dozens of screaming meat-bags all around them.

It had _not_ been a romantic memory.

Megatron pointed a talon and started stomping towards him, "You're scent marking now."

Starscream froze where he admittedly _had_ just been rubbing his back against the edge of the bridge's captain's chair. "It's just an itch!" He claimed.

"That I can scratch." Megatron's approach slowed into something more like a predatory stalk, stepping around the monitors and skilfully boxing Starscream into a corner. "I expected this," he began smugly, "but not quite so soon."

"Expected what?!" Starscream squawked, cooling fans snapping online when the flaring of his armour failed to do anything to cool his burning internals.

"You miss your hatchlings," Megatron's commanding rumble softened into a purr.

Starscream blanched. "Those ugly fuel-guzzling monsters?! I don't think so-"

"No one to coo at and preen over." Megatron continued with a mocking undertone. "Remember how small they were? When they clawed free of their pods and where small enough to bite the wiring between our armour?"

Starscream did remember. They had been so small. His core temperature picked up another couple degrees and his wings started to waft, expelling heat and spreading the scent emitting from his frame, the same scent he'd been rubbing over doorways and furniture for the past hour or so and hadn't noticed.

"I could fit all twenty in my cockpit, once." He admitted with a note of sadness.

Megatron hummed, reaching him now, huge pedes dwarfing Starscream's long, spindly legs as they found themselves in a dark tight corner between databanks and consoles. Starscream found himself leaning back over the console behind him to avoid Megatron's barrel chest when he began to loom. He could hear the larger mech's olfactory sniffing at the air.

Well -Starscream admitted to himself, thoughts muddling together when the rumble of Megatron's powerful engines shuddered through his own frame -twenty hatchlings would hardly hurt. They had the pods for them, and he was sure they could spare the fuel.

And he was already turning around for Megatron regardless, already bending himself over the console and twitching back into the large frame cleaving close to him. He felt a mouth between his wings, breathing and nuzzling and licking, doing its best too soothe that persistent itch. A taloned hand slipped between Starscream's taut armoured underbelly and the console, and another gripped the edge of a wing.

Starscream purred happily, spreading his legs apart, letting pelvic plating fold away, valve already slicked with heat produced lubricant, a brighter colour and stronger scent than what he usually produced. He remembered Megatron trying to lap it up at the dam on Earth, and how he'd kicked the stupid mech in the head out of embarrassment at their organic audience and the need for haste.

There was no audience now though, nor any need to rush, and Megatron's hot, sharp mouth moved down and down his back plating, over his aft, until a slick tongue was licking through him, sending Starscream's frame from the cusp of a breeding cycle into a full-blown heat. He squirmed, claws sinking into the console and breaking it, components sparking and beginning to smoke.

Megatron, sadly, didn't linger, rising up again this time with an unsheathed spike he took pleasure grinding between Starscream's thighs. It was thick and full of charge and soon pressing into his wet little entrance, clenched tight with tension from his heat. The spike split him open in the best of ways, sinking right past the ring of mesh trying keep it out, until the push of callipers became a pull and the suction dragged Megatron in.

Starscream moaned and pushed back into it, ignoring the sting of unprepared mesh walls. He wanted more hatchlings. He wanted dozens of them, tiny deadly little creatures to hold and love and preen, to run around underpede and bite their sire's fingers and drink all the fuel and just make everything so much more difficult than it already was.

Megatron slid into him slowly, circling his hips to settle himself deep inside Starscream's internals, nudging up against and stimulating all the sensors at the very top of his valve clustered around and on his ceiling node, the tapered tip of his spike teasing the gestation seal open.

He started to frag Starscream against the console, slow and steady, his hand on Starscream's underbelly pressing up like he could feel himself through the armour, the plunge of his spike through Starscream internals, the sheer size of him bulging the lighter armour.

He was big enough to feel like it was, so maybe he could.

Starscream shuttered his optics and let his helm rest against the console, enjoying the weight across his back and the rub of Megatron's hips against his aft, leaving paint scuffs.

A mouth breathed against the back of his neck and he cried out when teeth sunk into his neck cables and _tugged_ with a rubbing growled. The sharp prick of sensation shot straight to Starscream's valve, sending his callipers into fluttering disarray.

Megatron groaned at the sensation and the first burst of transfluid jetted from his spike, painting Starscream's mesh walls in warm thick fluid. His heat instantly activated the lock on the rim of his valve and it engaged and caught the base of Megatron's spike on the next plunge forward, preventing him from being able to pull out and overload anywhere but inside him.

Megatron's snarl was muffled against Starscream's neck as he continued to finish, hips jumping and spike twitching as he tried to buck, tugging on the lock at the rim of Starscream's valve. The spray of nanite-rich transfluid hit his gestation seal and was funnelled up inside him, breeding protocols transferring the heat from his frame to the gestation chamber to help start early protoform production.

Megatron waited until he was finished and still before his teeth finally released from Starscream's neck, and then the lock, slowly, began to disengage. Megatron straightened and gently rocked to encourage his spike free. Starscream felt the softening length slip out of him, and trilled happily at the pleasant feeling it had left in his valve, and the warmth brewing beneath his cockpit.

He heard Megatron take a stumbling step back, and sigh loudly at the mess their dalliance had made all over the now broken console. "You had better clean this up."

Starscream optics flashed. He lifted his head to sneer, "I'm _carrying_. You do it."

"I should have known." Megatron grunted, back to his usual unapproachable self as soon as the heat pheromones had left the room. "What better way to get out of your duties than to get yourself sparked."

"_You_ sparked me!" Starscream rolled onto his front on the console, not quite ready to get up yet, or close to his panel. "_You're_ the idiot who threw me across this thing and got fluid over everything-!"

"Because you were rubbing yourself over every surface you could find like a Polyhexian stripper!"

Starscream rubbed his front, feeling the gestation chamber beneath shift and turn as it began developing another twenty-to-thirty little monsters. "I _had_ an _itch_!"


End file.
